Happy End of Time
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Trois versions de la même histoire, chacune du point de vue d'un des trois protagonistes. Et si End of Time finissait bien ? Si just this once, everybody lives comme dirait Nine ?
1. Le Docteur

**Happy End of Time - Le Docteur -**

La silhouette des Time Lords commence à s'effacer, la rupture du lien les renvoyant vers le Verrou Temporel de la Guerre du Temps.

Le Docteur se jette en avant et attrape la cheville du Maître. Il le tire vers l'arrière, luttant pour ramper sur le marbre trop lisse. Déséquilibré, le Maître tombe lourdement, son torse heurtant les deux marches. Il semble enfin réaliser ce qui se passe et trouve la force de se repousser des deux bras, prenant appui sur les marches pour s'extraire de la bulle avant qu'elle ne se referme.

Haletant, les deux hommes gisent sur le sol parsemé des débris de la verrière. Le Docteur, d'abord couché sur le dos, se redresse lentement en position assise, n'osant y croire. « On l'a fait, dit-il incrédule, on a réussi ». A ses côtés le Maître recroquevillé sur lui même, essaye de reprendre sa respiration. De plus en plus souvent, son squelette apparait en une lueur bleue à travers sa peau. Puis, dans le calme relatif, après cet épisode mouvementé, on entend soudain quatre petits coups tapés doucement contre une vitre.

Le visage du Docteur se fige. Il croyait avoir échappé à son destin et voici que celui-ci vient quand même à lui. Non par son ennemi de toujours, ni par les Time Lords, mais par celui qui ne veut que son bien, celui qui l'aime de tout son cœur. Wilfred. Wilf enfermé dans une des cabines de commande de la foudre nucléaire. Il lève les yeux et regarde son destin tapoter la porte de verre. Le vieil homme fait un salut de la main.

« C'est fini, questionne-t-il ? C'est que … il y a un drôle de bruit ici, ça me fait un peu peur. Pouvez-vous me faire sortir ?

– Oui, fait le Docteur, se mettant debout, bien sûr. »

Il reste un moment ainsi, les mains sur les hanches. Puis il relève la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Allant et venant le long des deux portes, il dit :

« C'est la foudre nucléaire, elle est restée en marche, à son maximum, et elle a atteint le niveau critique.

– Oh, il faudrait que je sorte, alors. Est-ce dangereux ? »

– Non, si on ne touche à rien, le verre Vinvocci la contient. Mais si on touche au moindre bouton, même celui d'ouverture de la porte, elle va déborder dans les cabines. »

Pour le faire sortir, le Docteur doit entrer dans l'autre cabine, appuyer sur le bouton et il sera irradié. Mortellement.

« Laissez moi là, alors, dit Wilf, laissez moi, je suis un vieil homme, j'ai fait mon temps et j'en ai eu bien plus que ce que j'espérais avec vous. Je suis allé dans l'espace », ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire.

Le Docteur toujours debout, les mains sur les hanches, secoue la tête en regardant le sol, puis il la redresse et se dirige vers la porte.

« Non, non, ne faites pas ça, non !

– Il faut faire vite. A trois, vous ouvrez la porte de votre côté. »

Comme il saisit la poignée, il se sent tiré violemment en arrière et pirouette sur lui-même pour garder son équilibre. Lorsqu'il fait à nouveau face aux cabines, le Maître a déjà appuyé sur le bouton et Wilf est sorti, courant vers lui.

« Docteur, vous allez bien ? »

La foudre nucléaire envahit les cabines. Le Maître s'effondre sur le sol, hurlant de douleur, tout son corps absorbant les radiations. Son squelette apparait dans une couleur rouge sombre à travers sa peau. Puis il y a un « clong » retentissant et tout le système s'arrête, les deux portes s'ouvrant en même temps.

Le Docteur, se précipite vers son meilleur ennemi. Il le soulève de terre et crie au vieil homme : « Au TARDIS, vite ». Ils courent à travers les couloirs et les escaliers pour regagner l'écurie où les attend le TARDIS. Etonné de la légèreté de son fardeau, il jette un coup d'œil à la tête qui ballotte contre son épaule. On voit toujours le squelette à travers la peau. Non plus en bleu ou rouge, mais comme un squelette ordinaire. Il a l'impression que le Maître devient de plus en plus léger.

« La clef, dans ma poche, Wilf, prenez la » Ils sont arrivés aux écuries.

Tout en courant, le souffle court, le vieillard sort la clef.

« Appuyez dessus simplement »

Dans un woosh woosh caractéristique, le TARDIS réapparait.

« La porte, ouvrez la porte »

Ils s'engouffrent dans le vaisseau spacio-temporel et le Docteur pose doucement le Maître sur le sol. Maintenant on ne voit plus seulement le squelette à travers la peau, on voit aussi le sol du TARDIS à travers le corps. Il perd de sa substance, il disparait. Le Docteur, agenouillé près de lui, promène ses mains à quelques centimètres au dessus, comme si ce geste pouvait faire cesser le phénomène. L'affolement le gagne, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

« Régénère-toi, dit-il.

– Je … ne … peux pas », répond le Maître d'une voix à peine audible.

Il y a peut-être un moyen … peut-être. Il n'est pas sûr que ça marche, mais il faut essayer. Il glisse les mains sous le T-shirt rouge et tâtonne à la recherche des battements de cœurs. Il sent à peine le torse du Maître sous ses doigts. Puis il se concentre et la lueur de la régénération sort de ses mains envahissant peu à peu le corps. Le phénomène de disparition semble alors ralentir, puis stopper.

Seul Wilf, debout à côté des deux hommes, est le témoin visuel du changement qui s'opère. Le Docteur, les yeux fermés, concentré sur sa tâche ne voit pas peu à peu le sol du TARDIS commencer à s'estomper à travers la tête de son ami. Puis le squelette disparait sous la chair et la peau reprend son opacité, brillant de la lueur affaiblie de la régénération. Par contre il sent le torse reprendre de la consistance, les battements des deux cœurs se renforcer jusqu'à redevenir normaux.

Deux mains saisissent ses poignets rompant le contact.

« Non, crie-t-il, je n'ai pas fini !

– Ca suffit », répond la voix du Maître.

Il s'est redressé sur un coude et le repousse.

« Tu vas mieux, tu n'es plus mourant, mais tu ne pourras toujours pas te régénérer, il fallait me laisser continuer. »

– Ca suffit, j'ai dit », répète le Maître.

Puis il se lève péniblement et ajoute :

« J'ai besoin d'une douche, de vêtements propres et surtout j'ai faim, j'ai terriblement faim.

– Pour tes deux premiers souhaits, tu connais le chemin. Pour le troisième, je t'emmène sur Pantagrua. »

Après avoir déposé Wilf chez lui, le Docteur se met à virevolter autour de la console, démarrant le TARDIS pour un long voyage jusqu'à Pantagrua. Il rit et ne cesse de parler.

« Avec ton génie et mon intelligence, on trouvera bien un moyen pour que tu puisses te régénérer à nouveau. » dit-il et il ajoute.

« Tu te souviens quand nous avons essayé de construire un TARDIS dans une remise ? Nous avions sept ans et nous ne doutions de rien. Et nous avons presque réussi. Notre engin a explosé après avoir fait un saut de quelques secondes dans le futur éparpillant les jouets que nous avions mis dedans pour tester. »

– Que j'avais mis. Tu voulais le tester avec TOI dedans. »

– Nous avons été punis. La plus sévère des punitions pour nous alors : séparés pendant une journée entière. »

* * *

Le Maître, habillé de frais avec un de ces costumes sombres d'une élégance simple qu'il affectionne, assit sur un des sièges, le regarde babiller. Le son dans sa tête a cessé au moment où le verrou temporel s'est refermé définitivement. Il se sent bizarre, la tête vide. Il ne sait pas encore si c'est un bien ou un mal, ni quelle orientation sa vie va prendre maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part sur Terre, Ood Sigma attend en vain, les pieds dans la neige, pour chanter sa chanson.


	2. Le Maître

**Happy End of Time – Le Maître –**

Le Maître sent la rage, qui l'a soutenu jusqu'à présent, faiblir. Il est pris dans la bulle temporelle de la Guerre du Temps. Il n'a même plus la force de reculer pour en sortir. Il sent alors quelque chose agripper sa cheville et il tombe en avant. Son torse heurte durement les marches, lui coupant le souffle. Le Docteur essaye de le sauver. Il doit l'aider, mais il se sent si faible qu'il ne se croit pas capable d'un seul mouvement, même pour sauver sa vie.

Il imagine se repoussant des deux mains vers l'arrière. Il a alors l'impression que son corps est déchiré en deux au niveau du ventre, le haut repartant vers Gallifrey, tandis que les jambes restent sur Terre. Puis il sent qu'il recule comme tiré à travers un trou aux bords coupants qui lui déchirent la peau. Au passage de la tête, quatre griffes incandescentes labourent son cerveau.

Puis tout cesse. Il se retrouve allongé sur le sol de marbre dans les débris de la verrière. Il a mal partout et n'arrive pas à reprendre sa respiration. Et il lui faut quelques secondes pour constater une absence. Le bruit dans sa tête. Le tapement rythmé qui l'a poursuivit toute la vie, n'est plus là.

« On l'a fait. On a réussi », dit le Docteur.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Mais ce n'est pas dans sa tête cette fois. Le bruit vient de l'extérieur. C'est un tapotement timide contre une vitre.

« C'est fini ? C'est que … il y a un drôle de bruit ici, ça me fait un peu peur. Pouvez-vous me faire sortir ? »

Le vieux. Le vieux enfermé dans une des cabines de commande de la foudre nucléaire.

Il entend le Docteur remuer à côté de lui, se lever.

« Oui, dit-il, bien sûr. »

Le Maître roule difficilement sur lui-même pour faire face à la scène qui se déroule entre le Docteur et Wilf. Il lutte toujours pour reprendre son souffle. Puis parvient enfin à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il sait ce qui va se passer. La foudre nucléaire, toujours en marche à son maximum est arrivée au niveau critique. Toucher le moindre des boutons dans une des cabines la fera déborder dans celles ci.

Pour sauver Wilf, le Docteur doit y entrer. Il doit se sacrifier pour sauver le vieil homme. Et il va le faire. Il le connait bien et il sait qu'il va le faire. Même si sa vie a plus de valeur que celle de ce vieillard inutile. Il n'est pas certain que l'irradiation lui permettra de se régénérer.

Le seul Time Lord encore vivant. Le dernier de toute une race. Lui, le Maître, est mourant et n'en a plus pour longtemps. Mais le Docteur doit vivre.

« Non, crie Wilf, non, ne faites pas ça, non !

– Il faut faire vite. A trois, vous ouvrez la porte de votre côté. »

Le Maître utilise ses dernières forces pour produire une dose massive d'adrénaline. En un instant il est debout, en deux pas il est derrière le Docteur. L'attrapant par l'épaule, il l'envoie valser dans la salle d'une une poussée trop forte. L'adrénaline le rend incapable de doser ses gestes. Il échange un bref regard avec Wilf et entre dans la cabine, appuie sur le gros bouton rouge.

Aussitôt les radiations le foudroient provoquant une douleur si intense que son esprit se déconnecte de son corps. De très loin, il s'entend crier, il se voit tomber dans l'étroite cabine. Puis c'est le vide pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il reprend conscience, il est soulevé de terre et la voix du Docteur crie à ses oreilles :

« Au TARDIS, vite. »

Il est ballotté dans tous les sens. Il n'a plus mal, mais éprouve une sensation étrange. Il sent, littéralement il peut le sentir, toutes ses cellules exploser les unes après les autres. Disparaître dans le néant.

« La clef, dans ma poche, Wilf, prenez la »

« Appuyez dessus simplement »

Un woosh woosh caractéristique.

« La porte, ouvrez la porte »

C'est à peine s'il perçoit le sol du TARDIS sous son dos lorsque le Docteur le dépose doucement à terre. Il voit le visage du Docteur au dessus de lui. Son expression de détresse le laisse indifférent. Il … ne … ressent … plus … rien … plus de … douleur … plus … de … sentiments … plus ….….

Une chaleur rayonne dans sa poitrine. Un flot de régénérations envahit son corps recréant les cellules disparues à partir de celles qui restent. Tout revient peu à peu. Le sol du TARDIS sous son dos. Les mains du Docteur sur son torse. Les battements de ses cœurs.

Il attrape les poignets du Docteur et rompt le contact.

« Non, crie celui-ci, je n'ai pas fini ! »

– Ca suffit », répond le Maître.

Il se redresse sur un coude et le repousse.

« Tu vas mieux, tu n'es plus mourant, mais tu ne pourras toujours pas te régénérer, il fallait me laisser continuer.

– Ca suffit, j'ai dit », répète le Maître.

Il se sent faible et … affamé.

Il se lève péniblement et dit :

« J'ai besoin d'une douche, de vêtements propres et surtout j'ai faim, j'ai terriblement faim.

– Pour tes deux premiers souhaits, tu connais le chemin. Pour le troisième, je t'emmène sur Pantagrua. »

Lorsqu'il regagne la salle de commande du TARDIS, Wilf n'est plus là, déposé chez lui par le Docteur. Celui-ci virevolte autour de la console, démarrant le TARDIS pour un long voyage jusqu'à Pantagrua. Il rit et ne cesse de parler.

« Avec ton génie et mon intelligence, on trouvera bien un moyen pour que tu puisses te régénérer à nouveau » dit-il et il ajoute :

« Tu te souviens quand nous avons essayé de construire un TARDIS dans une remise ? Nous avions sept ans et nous ne doutions de rien. Et nous avons presque réussi. Notre engin a explosé après avoir fait un saut de quelques secondes dans le futur éparpillant les jouets que nous avions mis dedans pour tester.

– Que j'avais mis. Tu voulais le tester avec TOI dedans.

– Nous avons été punis. La plus sévère des punitions pour nous alors : séparés pendant une journée entière »

* * *

Vêtu d'un costume sombre d'une élégance simple qu'il a trouvé dans l'immense garde robe du TARDIS, le Maître regarde le Docteur babiller tout en manœuvrant son vaisseau. Comme c'est bizarre d'avoir la tête vidée du rythme guerrier qu'il a toujours entendu. Il ne sait pas encore si c'est un bien ou un mal, ni quelle orientation sa vie va prendre maintenant. Il n'éprouve plus le besoin vital d'être le Maitre de l'Univers, mais il a gouté au pouvoir et c'est une drogue dont il pourra difficilement se passer.


	3. Wilfred Mott

**Happy End of Time – Wilfred Mott –**

Enfermé dans une des cabines de commande de la foudre nucléaire, Wilf regarde les évènements à travers la vitre épaisse et cependant parfaitement transparente.

La silhouette des Time Lords commence à s'effacer dans une lueur presque éblouissante sur le podium où se trouve la Porte.

Il voit avec stupeur le Docteur se jeter en avant comme s'il voulait repartir avec eux. Mais non, le voila qui recule à nouveau, rampant sur le marbre trop lisse. Il tire le Maître par un pied. Il y a un instant de lutte silencieuse où les deux forces antagonistes se disputent le corps. Puis les deux hommes roulent sur le sol tandis que la lueur s'éteint. Le podium de la Porte est désormais vide.

Wilf se rend compte alors qu'il y a un bruit bizarre où il se trouve. Un bourdonnement inquiétant qui augmente de secondes en secondes. Et plein de lumières clignotant en rouge. Il regarde à nouveau dans la salle pour voir quand il pourra attirer l'attention sur son problème.

Le Docteur s'est assis dans les débris de la verrière et le Maître couché sur le côté respire difficilement. Wilf tapote doucement à la vitre. Quatre petits coups discrets, juste histoire de dire « Je suis là ». Le Docteur lève la tête et le regarde. Wilf ne comprend pas ce regard désespéré. Tout s'est bien terminé pourtant. Les Time Lords sont repartis dans leur enfer. Le Docteur a réussi à sauver celui qu'il semble considérer comme un ami malgré sa folie meurtrière.

« C'est fini ? demande-il. C'est que … il y a un drôle de bruit ici, ça me fait un peu peur. Pouvez-vous me faire sortir ? »

Le Docteur se lève et répond : « Oui, bien sûr ». Cependant il ne bouge pas, puis se met à faire les cent pas devant les deux portes.

« C'est la foudre nucléaire, elle est restée en marche, à son maximum, et elle a atteint le niveau critique.

– Oh, il faudrait que je sorte, alors. Est-ce dangereux ? »

– Non, si on ne touche à rien, le verre Vinvocci la contient. Mais si on touche au moindre bouton, même celui d'ouverture de la porte, elle va déborder dans les cabines. »

Wilf fait rapidement le bilan de la situation. Il comprend que, pour le faire sortir, le Docteur doit entrer dans l'autre cabine, appuyer sur le bouton et qu'il sera irradié. Mortellement. Il ne faut pas. Le Monde a besoin du Docteur. Il n'y a que sa fille et Donna qui ont besoin de lui. Et que ferait Donna dans cette situation ? Il connait déjà la réponse. Elle se sacrifierait. En râlant peut-être, mais elle le ferait.

« Laissez moi là, alors, dit Wilf, laissez moi, je suis un vieil homme, j'ai fait mon temps et j'en ai eu bien plus que ce que j'espérais avec vous. Je suis allé dans l'espace », ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire.

Le Docteur toujours debout, les mains sur les hanches, secoue la tête en regardant le sol, puis il la redresse et se dirige vers la porte.

« Non, non, ne faites pas ça, non !

– Il faut faire vite. A trois, vous ouvrez la porte de votre côté. »

Au moment où le Docteur saisit la poignée, il voit le Maître surgir derrière lui et son vieux cœur manque un battement. Que va encore inventer ce fou dangereux pour faire du mal au Docteur ?

Puis, il voit le Docteur, brutalement tiré en arrière, tourner sur lui-même pour ne pas tomber. Les yeux du Maître plonge dans les siens. Il comprend. Le génie maléfique fait un dernier geste généreux. Il rachète toute une vie de mal. Tout se passe en moins de deux secondes. La porte est débloquée de son côté. Il sort en courant vers le Docteur qui fini de retrouver son équilibre et leur fait face à nouveau.

« Docteur, vous allez bien ? »

Dernière lui un hurlement retentit. Puis un « clong » et le silence soudain. Le Docteur le repousse doucement et se précipite vers les deux portes désormais ouvertes.

Il soulève le corps qui semble sans vie et crie « Au TARDIS, vite ! ». Malgré son fardeau le Docteur avance vite. La course dans les couloirs et les escaliers épuise Wilf. Ses vieilles jambes ont du mal à suivre.

« La clef, dans ma poche, Wilf, prenez la. »

Ils sont arrivés aux écuries. Luttant contre la fatigue, le vieil homme parvient à sortir la clef.

« Appuyez dessus simplement »

Dans un woosh woosh caractéristique, le TARDIS réapparait.

« La porte, ouvrez la porte »

Ils s'engouffrent dans le vaisseau spacio-temporel et le Docteur pose doucement le Maître sur le sol. Stupéfait Wilf constate qu'on aperçoit le squelette du Maître à travers sa peau. On voit même le sol du TARDIS à travers le corps. Le Docteur, agenouillé près de lui, promène ses mains à quelques centimètres au dessus. Il a l'air affolé.

« Régénère-toi, dit-il.

– Je … ne … peux pas », répond le Maître. Sa voix, à peine audible, parait venir du fond d'un puits.

Le Docteur glisse ses mains sous les vêtements du Maître et ferme les yeux, concentré sur une tâche que Wilfred ne comprend pas. Il voit juste une lueur dorée fuser de dessous le sweat noir et envahir peu à peu tout le corps qui git sur le sol. Le sol du TARDIS commence à s'estomper sous la tête du Maître. Puis le squelette disparait sous la chair et la peau reprend son opacité, brillant de cette même lueur dorée.

Le Maître ouvre les yeux. Il saisit les poignets du Docteur et les écarte de sa poitrine.

« Non, crie-t-il, je n'ai pas fini !

– Ca suffit », répond le Maître.

Il se redresse sur un coude et le repousse.

« Tu vas mieux, tu n'es plus mourant, mais tu ne pourras toujours pas te régénérer, il fallait me laisser continuer. »

– Ca suffit, j'ai dit », répète le Maître.

Puis il se lève péniblement et ajoute :

« J'ai besoin d'une douche, de vêtements propres et surtout j'ai faim, j'ai terriblement faim.

– Pour tes deux premiers souhaits, tu connais le chemin. Pour le troisième, je t'emmène sur Pantagrua. »

Titubant légèrement le Maître sort par une des portes intérieures du TARDIS.

Le Docteur, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se tourne vers Wilfred.

« A la maison ? dit-il.

– Oui, j'ai hâte de voir comment va Donna.

– Ah ! Ah ! Allons-y ! »

Wilf ne l'a jamais vu si heureux. Lorsqu'il sourit d'habitude, ses yeux restent tristes. Ce n'est plus le cas.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, en regardant disparaitre le TARDIS de devant chez lui, Wilf s'interroge. Il n'est pas certain que le Maître ait changé tant que ça. Il vient de faire preuve de générosité et d'auto sacrifice, mais un homme peut-il transformer sa nature profonde en si peu de temps ? Cela parait impossible. Wilf n'a pas eu le courage de gâcher la joie du Docteur en le mettant en garde.

Et puis c'est Noël. N'est-ce pas le temps des « Happy end » ?


End file.
